Black Butler x Reader
by Chasity Green
Summary: x Reader one shots. Comment any specific x reader you would like. Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji it belongs to Yana Toboso
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first x Reader :P If you want a specific x reader comment :)**

Stuck In A Lift - Grell x Reader

You stared at Grell as he was talking to William. He would never notice you the way you noticed him, after all, you weren't Sebastian. You walked into your office and once you sat down, like they knew you were about to start working, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." You muttered as you started doing your paperwork.

"Hey [Nickname], how's things going with Grell." Ronald asked. Ronald caught you staring at Grell a few times and he automatically knew you had a thing for the red headed flamboyant male, and of course, he told everyone except Grell. You glared at him and then carried on working.

"Everything's going great, he still goes on and on about Sebastian, he has even started asking me ADVICE on how to get him to like him. So all in all, great." You replied, anger clear in your voice. Ronald laughed nervously and backed away to the door.

"Oh look, I think William is calling me. Haha, it was nice talking to you, see ya later. Bye." and with that Ronald left. Everyone knew you had a temper, a temper that was short and whenever you 'lost it' you ended up trashing the room you were currently in. You weren't going to lose it this time. You were going to carry on working so you don't have to do unpaid overtime like always. Just as you were about to get started on the paperwork, again, someone burst in, and of course, you knew who it was.

"Hi Grell." You murmured.

"Nice to see you too." Grell said as he sat in the chair opposite the desk.

"Sorry, I just have a lot of work to do, what did you want? You asked looking up from your work.

"I need advice, Bassy still isn't noticing me, what should I do?" Grell asked, twirling a piece of his red hair. You sighed.

"Maybe you should give up."

"Why would you say something like that? Don't you want me to be happy?" Grell said, his voice going quiet.

"Of course I want you to be happy." You sighed, again.

"Good, so what should I do? I want Bassy to final notice me." Grell carried on, not noticing the angered expression on your face or the tears in your eyes.

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK SOMEONE ELSE ABOUT YOUR 'SWEET BASSY'?!" You snapped. You looked at Grell's surprised face. You looked down, letting the tears fall and ran out the door. Everyone had heard you shout and they were all staring at you. You glared at them and they all went back to work. You ran out the building and back home where you trashed everything.

"Stupid reaper, Sebastian this, Sebastian that. I don't care about Sebastian. I just wanted you to notice me, I wanted you to at least acknowledge that I love you." You sobbed into a pillow.

~~~ Time Skip brought to you by sleep ~~~

You woke up and realised you weren't where you fell asleep, you were in your bed. You got up and looked around the house, noticing that everything was put back in its original place. You found a note on the coffee table.

Dear [Y/N],

I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday, I promise I will stop talking about Bassy.

Love, the one and only, Grell.

You smiled at the letter and got changed into some new clothes. Once you freshened up you got your death scythe, which was a sword, and went back to work. You walked in like nothing happened and went straight to your office.

~~~ Time Skip (again. Sorry) brought to you by boring paper work ~~~

It was lunch time and you were expecting Grell to burst in and take a seat, distracting you from your work, but as the minutes went by Grell didn't appear and you felt disappointed. You then waited for Ronald to appear but he didn't. No one came in and asked if you were all right. You decided to go check on Grell. You walked up to his office and burst in saying:

"Grell Sutcli-" you were cut off by the sight of Grell with another girl.

"Who's she?" You asked, looking at the girl on Grell's lap, your eyes slightly widened.

"She's another rare girl reaper like you! I took your advice and forgot all about Bassy, but isn't she cute?" Grell asked, kissing the girl on the cheek.

"Yeah..." You said, wanting to kill the girl.

"What did you want?"

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday."

"It's okay, thanks for the advice." Before anyone could say another word you turned around, closing the door. You walked up to Ronald's office and knocked on the door. You heard him say 'come in'. Once you entered, you closed the door and slid down it crying. He ran to you and hugged you.

"What did he do this time?" Ronald asked, expecting to hear the same old story about Sebastian.

"H-he got over S-Sebastian." You stuttered.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, b-but he moved on to another person." You said, crying into Ronald's chest. His eyes widened and he didn't know what to say, he just held you tighter.

You asked William if you could leave early and he agreed and with that you went home. You went into your house and into your bedroom where you had a little secret area that no one knew about. You walked in and looked at the area. It was full of photos of you and Grell and other things that reminded you of the reaper. You ran out, grabbed a bin bag and walked back in, throwing everything away.

Once you finished you had 2 bin bags full of stuff that reminded you of Grell. You left the room and put out the bins, hoping the bin men would come and take it away soon. You then sat on the sofa and started to watch [favourite movie]. Once it was over you decided to go to bed, totally forgetting the red headed shinigami.

When you woke up you looked at the clock and noticed you were half an hour early. You shrugged and got ready. Once you were ready you walked out of the house and noticed Grell sitting on the pavement step holding something.

"Hey Grell, what are you doing here?" Grell snapped his head up.

"I was going to ask what was wrong when I came across this on the floor." Grell said, holding up a picture of you and him lying on the grass, looking up at the stars. Your eyes widened slightly and you thought back to yesterday.

'Did I tie the bin bags up?'

"Oh, yeah, the wind must have blew it out the window." You were about to grab the photo when Grell moved his hand.

"I decided it was nothing so I carried on walking when I found another by the bins, and then I found two whole bags full of stuff that I gave you." Grell said, clearly upset.

"G-Grell." You a managed to say before you were cut off.

"What did I do to make you hate me?" Grell asked as a tear ran down his cheeks.

"Oh god, I don't hate you Grell." You said sitting next to him and wiping the tear away.

"Then why throw everything I gave you away?" He asked, not looking up from the photo. You took a deep breath.

"It's because it hurt to keep them all, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Grell asked, looking confused.

"It hurt me everyday when you talked about Sebastian and when you stopped I was happy, until I found out you had moved onto someone else." You said, keeping the tears back. Grell looked at you confused.

"You're just gonna go and make me say it aren't you?" You asked, chuckling slightly.

"Say what?" You looked down.

"I... I love you Grell, and when you moved on from Sebastian to that girl it hurt even more, because I thought after being together so long you would've chosen me instead of a stranger." You said, tears running down your cheeks. You sat there for a few minutes before looking up. You were about to look at Grell when you noticed he was gone. You simply nodded, wiped away the tears and walked to work. You had no more energy to trash a place. You just wanted to forget about everything.

~~~ Time Skip brought to you by William looking unamused ~~~

When you finished your days work you started walking to the lift thinking about today. Nobody talked to you. You got in the lift and you were about to press the down button when Grell walked in. You shuffled to the other side while Grell pressed the button and to your luck, that annoying elavator music started playing, which actually made you smile slightly. You looked at Grell only to notice he was staring at you, this made you blush. You where about to say something when the lift stopped, sadly the music still carried on playing. You looked at Grell and noticed he had a smirk on his face. You looked back ahead and only looked back to Grell when you heard slight shuffling. The next thing you knew Grell pinned your wrists above your head and was smirking again.

"Grell?" You asked before his lips came crashing into yours. You were surprised at first but soon melted into the kiss, kissing him back passionately. He let go of your wrists and sat down, you on his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He nibbled on your bottom lip, asking for entrance and you obliged, your tongue clashing with his, fighting for dominance. Grell won and his tongue explored every inch of your mouth. He pulled away, reluctantly, and you both were panting. You were about to say something when he started kissing your neck. He started nibbling on the skin between your shoulder and neck, which made you let out a slight moan, and just like someone heard you the lift doors opened and everyone was staring at you two. You blushed and buried your head in Grell's chest.

"I love you, you idiot." You muttered into his chest.

"I love you too, [Y/N]." He said, carrying you bridal style back to your house.


	2. Chapter 2

William x Reader - Teasing a Reaper

You walked up to Grell's office. He was supposed to meet you for lunch but he never arrived. You burst in without even knocking and noticed Grell was being shouted at by the guy you know called William T Spears. You coughed and they both looked at you.

"What do you want?" William asked, slightly frustrated.

"That reaper there. He's late for lunch." You replied, pointing at Grell.

"And why would he want to leave work to have lunch with you?" William said, pushing his glasses up.

"Because I'm fabulous." You replied, winking at Grell. He taught you how to be super sassy and it was funny annoying people. You walked past William and grabbed Grell's hand, pulling him away.

"I shall bring him back later." You said, trying to sound serious. You exited the office, hearing Will mutter something but you just shrugged it off. Grell got a lot of funny looks from his co-workers. It wasn't every day a reaper got pulled away from work by a human. You both arrived at the cafe and you ordered coffee while Grell decide he wanted a sandwich.

"So why did you want to meet today?" Grell asked, grinning like mad. He knew the answer already.

"Don't do this again Grell!" You moaned.

"Fine, fine. Nothing new has happened."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"So you're saying you know nothing about it."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

You sighed. You have been trying to find out more about William because, lets face it, you had a crush on him, for ages, but you knew nothing about him.

"Work harder Sutcliff, I'm taking you to see Bassy tomorrow so find something good!" You whispered before drinking your coffee. Grell's face lit up when you mentioned Sebastian which made you smile a little. Before you could carry on the conversation you looked at the time and realised you had to take Grell back. You stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?." Grell asked as he finished his sandwich.

"I'm taking you back to work." You said as you opened the door and waited. Grell sighed and walked out the cafe. You walked with Grell back to his office and as you were leaving Will was a little surprised to see you had actually brought Grell back on time. You started to walk down the stairs when you remembered you left your purse in Grell's office. You walked back up and walked to Grell's office. You were about to knock when you heard a cough behind you. You turned to see William standing there.

"Hello William." You said, smiling a little.

"[Y/N], what are you doing here again?" William asked.

"I left my purse on Grell's office." You said while laughing a little.

"You shouldn't tease me like this." William answered. Before you could ask what he meant he turned and walked away. You shrugged it off as always and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" You heard Grell say.

"Hey Grell."

"Missed me already [Y/N]?" Grell said as he flipped a bit of his hair.

"Of course, but I'm actually here because I left my purse here." You said, picking up your purse and leaving.

"I saw what happened outside the door by the way." Grell said, grinning.

"What happened outside the door?" You asked, confused yet again.

"You and Will."

"He was just asking what I was doing here."

"What about the other thing he said?"

"Something about teasing? I don't know what that's supposed to mean." Grell just smiled.

"You will. Soon."

"Okay, I have to go now. Places to go, people to see. Bye." And with that you left. You went backdown the stairs and went back home.

~~~ Time Skip brought to you by Grell making a plan ~~~

You woke and decided you wanted to speak to Grell before you took him to see Sebastian. You got dressed and left, humming [any song] while walking. You arrived and you walked up the stairs and to Grell's office. You were about to knock when the door opened.

"[Nickname] darling, I'm just going to a quick meeting. Will be back soon, would you like to wait in my office?" Grell said awfully cheery this morning you nodded and walked in, placing your bag on the chair and walking to the window. After a few minutes you heard the door close behind you. You turned around and saw William standing in front of the door.

"Oh, hey Will. I'm just waiting for Grell to come back from the meeting and I'll be out of the way." You said, looking at his face. That face that showed no emotion yet the face you have fallen in love with. You looked back out the window. You were lost in thought when you suddenly felt two arms wrap around your waist. You turned to see William, his face close to yours. He leaned closer and you felt his hot breath on your cheek. He whispered in your ear.

"I told you, you shouldn't tease me." And with that he kissed you. At first you were surprised but you soon melted into the kiss, wrapping your arms around William. You pulled away, because of needing something called oxygen, panting a bit. You were about to say something when Will starting placing kisses on your jawline, down your neck. He stopped at the bit of skin where the shoulder and neck connect and he started nibbling on it. You let out a little moan and then Grell burst in through the door. William pulled away an walked out, leaving you standing there, blushing.

"Let's go." Grell said, pulling you away from the window. You took him to see Sebastian and on the way there he just smiled.

"What?" You asked, looking away.

"I saw my plan worked."

"Plan?"

"Yep."

"... Grell..."

"Yes?"

"There wasn't a meeting was there?"

"Nope, not that I know of." All you could do was smile.

~~~ Time Skip brought to you by Grell chasing Sebastian ~~~

You were about to unlock your front door when you noticed you left your bag on Grell's chair in his office. You sighed and walked back. Once you entered the office you saw William was standing by the window. You quietly picked up your bag and headed for the door when William's death scythe slammed the door close. You turned and he started waking towards you. He whispered in your ear:

"Let's finish what we started." And that made you blush. You simply nodded and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **don't** **know** **Ronald** **and Alan that** **well. I've** **only watched the anime. Haven't read the manga yet. I'm sorry. . I'll try and read the manga but pfft. XD **

Ciel x Reader

You have been staying at the Phantomhive manor for a while now. You head a crush on Ciel, Lizzy didn't mind. Lately everyone has been acting weird. Lizzy didn't hug Ciel as tight. Sebastian always smirked at you. Ciel always wanted to talk to you about the most random things. You shrugged it all off, thinking it was nothing. You walked towards the garden when Sebastian appeared in front of you.

"Hello Sebastian." You said as you smiled.

"Miss [Y/N], Young Master would like to see you in his study."

"What is it this time? If it's about more make up stains I'm sorry. I fall asleep and I cannot be bothered to wash it all off." You moaned. Sebastian looked at you, slightly confused.

"I'll go." You sighed. You liked seeing Ciel but he always wanted to see you when you were about to have some time to yourself. To think about things. You walked to Ciel's study and opened the door. You never knocked unless you were about to enter someone's room. He knew this and he got used to it.

"You wanted to speak to me?" You smiled.

"Yes, take a seat." Ciel said, looking at a newspaper. On the desk was a little box. It was bigger than a box that would hold a ring but it was still fairly small. You being you, had to know what was in it and who it was for.

"Hey Ciel, what's in the box?"

"Hm? Oh, a necklace." Ciel said as he put the newspaper down. He opened the box and showed it to you. It had a black heart on it with a blue arrow going through it. It was made out of gems.

"It's beautiful." You smiled.

"Glad you like it." Ciel smirked.

"Who's it for?"

"Someone very special to me." Ciel said as you handed the box back to him.

"Who's that?"

"You'll see at the ball later."

"Ball?"

"Oh, there's gonna be a ball later."

"Thanks for the warning(!)." You said sarcastically."

"You're welcome." He said, looking bored.

"When is it?"

"In two hours." Your eyes widened.

"YOU ARGH!" You shouted as you stormed out of the study, leaving Ciel smirking.

**~~~ Time Skip brought to you by you getting ready ~~~**

It was time for the ball and you finally finished. You were wearing a short dark blue blue dress with black tights and black high heeled boots. Your hair was in a bun, a few strands let loose. You were wearing black eyeliner and red lipstick. You heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." You said while sitting on the bed.

"Miss [Y/N], are you ready for the ball?" Sebastian asked. You nodded and left. Once you got to the stairs you heard low whispers. Sebastian held out his hand and you took it. He walked you down the stairs and into the ballroom. When you entered everyone stared at you, smiling. You felt a little blush appear. Sebastian let go of your hand and bowed. You stood, looking at everyone until you heard a cough. Everyone stepped aside as Ciel walked towards you. Once he was in front of you, you frowned.

"Ciel, what's going on?" You asked.

"It's time for the first dance" he said as he held out his hand. You took it, placing your other hand on his shoulder. He placed his other hand on your waist and everyone started dancing as music started playing. You blushed slightly at how close you both were. Once the music stopped everyone stopped dancing and started talking. You felt someone tap you on the shoulder. You turned and saw Lizzy, smiling. You were about to say something when you felt something cold around your neck. You looked down and saw the necklace from earlier. You turned to Ciel.

"W-what are you doing?" You asked, surprised.

"I told you, it is for someone who is very special to me." Ciel smirked. Before you could say anything Ciel pulled you towards him and kissed you, passionately. You blushed but kissed him back, wrapping your arms around him. You heard everyone clap. You pulled away and blushed into his chest.

"I love you [Y/N]." Ciel whispered into your ear.

"I love you too." You mumbled into his chest, still blushing. He laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Snake x Reader - Staying at the Circus

You are a demon, like Sebastian, except you aren't a raven demon, no. You are a snake demon. You weren't like other demons though, you felt human emotions and acted like it was normal.

You were walking around when you found a something on the ground. You picked it up and noticed it was a ticket to Noah's Ark Circus. You shrugged and headed for the circus. Once you got in you noticed it was almost time for it to begin. You sat down and watched. The one who really caught your attention was the one called Snake. He seemed... different, and you liked that. He wasn't like everyone else.

Everyone applauded at the end while you just stared at Snake and he must of noticed because he started staring back. You looked away, blushing slightly. You stood up and walked around, looking at all the different tents. You heard hissing from one and decided to check it out. You turned into a snake and slithered into the tent. You saw snakes everywhere, this surprised you. You where about to leave when you heard someone walking towards the tent. You joined the rest of the snakes instead, acting like you were there all along.

"There is someone here... Says Wordsworth." Said a voice. You knew he would notice that you weren't there before. Snake walked up to the snakes and looked at you. He picked you up and you hissed.

"I don't remember this snake... Says Emily." You mentally sighed and escaped his grip. Once you were on the ground you turned into your human form.

"You're the one who kept staring... Says Oscar." You said nothing, just nodded. After a moment of silence you finally decided to speak.

"I'm sorry for walking in here." You muttered.

"She's interesting... Says Emily." Snake said.

"Um..." Was all you could say.

"She's very pretty... Says Oscar." Snake said, blushing slightly.

"T-thank you?" You asked, slightly confused.

"Who are you?... Says Wordsworth." Snake tilted his head slightly. You just smirked.

"I'm [Y/N] [L/N]."

Snake walked up to you and looked into your [E/C] eyes. What happened next surprised everyone. He gave you a shy kiss. You blushed so much you looked like a tomato.

"She looks cute when she blushes... Says Wilde." Snake blushed a bit and you just blushed more, if that was possible.

"Can she stay here?... Says Emily." Snake looked at you, and so did all the snakes. You shrugged then nodded.

"I-I guess?" You said, slightly confused as to what was happening. The snake you guessed was Emily slithered over to you and rested on your shoulder.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry this is so short and crap. I had school and homework and socialising to do. It was all chaos. I apologise deeply :/**


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel x Reader - Happy Anniversary

Today was the day Ciel promised to spend the day with you.

"Liar." You muttered as you skipped down the stairs.

"Be careful Lady [Y/N], Young Master wouldn't like it if you hurt yourself." Sebastian said as he headed towards the kitchen to make Ciel some tea.

"Maybe then he would spend some time with me." You replied as you ran out into the garden. It had been 3 years since Ciel broke the engagement off with Elizabeth and 1 year since you both had been together. Everyone was delighted that he had found someone to love. Even Elizabeth. He never spent much time with you though. He was always busy with cases that he made you stay out of. He didn't want to see you get hurt.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" You shouted from the garden. Ciel's study window opened and Ciel looked out the window at you.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" You shouted as you ran back into the manor. Ciel smirked because he knew you thought he forgot.

**~~~ Time Skip brought to you by playing in the games room... On your own ~~~**

"Lady [Y/N], dinner is ready." Sebastian said as he walked into the games room where you were playing. On your own. Yes. You did that. You needed some time alone. To think. Expert advice and all that.

"Coming." You said as you stood up from the chair and walked out the door. Sebastian led you to the dinning hall. Once you reached the doors Sebastian bowed and left. You walked in and saw a note.

_My Love,_

_Please meet me in the garden. _

_Love, _

_Ciel. _

You smiled. You put the note down and headed to the garden. You walked under the study window and red rose petals started falling. Music was playing and you could see a picnic set up ahead. You walked towards it, smiling like an idiot. You sat down and looked up at the stars.

"Happy Anniversary." Ciel said as he sat next you. You blushes slightly.

"You've outdone yourself." You joked. Ciel only smirked. Before you started eating you shuffled closer to him and looked into his blue and purple eyes. You knew about the contract and you always suggested he took the eyepatch off more. You leaned in and kissed him passionately. You both pulled away for air.

"I love you Ciel."

"I love you too [Y/N]." Ciel smiled, a genuine smile, that only seemed to exist when you were around.


End file.
